HeartQuake
by SasuNoBaka
Summary: OOC, yaoi SasuNaruSasu. La vie et les déboires de Naruto, 17 ans, lycéen, qui raconte ses amours houleuses, ses amis, les cours et sa vie familiale décalée.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ^^ Ceci est ma première fic, je vous demanderait d'être (un peu) indulgents... Par pitié :D

**Titre :** heartquake

**Genre :** Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Sorte de schoolfic...

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos ne m'appartiens, gloire à Kishimoto \o/

**Rating :** Bonne question... Tous publics sauf pour certains chapitres qui risquent d'être un peu crus au niveau du langage et de la situation, mais je préviendrait à l'avance. Pas de lemon.

**Nota Bene :** Mis à part pour l'intro, c'est un récit à la première personne uniquement, je préciserait qui est le narrateur en début de chapitre mais la plupart du temps ça sera Naruto.

* * *

"_Chers étudiants bonjour. Une nouvelle année scolaire commence, et en tant que directeur de cet établissement je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon semestre au sein de notre école. Je vais m'adresser à présent aux nouveaux arrivants..._"

L'adolescent poussa un long bâillement silencieux en se cachant à moitié derrière la masse de cheveux en bataille de son voisin de devant. Comme le disait le directeur, une nouvelle année qui commence. Et elle commençait apparemment comme toutes les autres : par le discours interminable et totalement ennuyeux du grand manitou. Il jeta discrètement un œil à son portable avant de soupirer en se rendant compte qu'ils en avaient encore pour une bonne heure de calvaire avant de passer à la distribution des emploi du temps et à l'inscription aux activités extra-scolaires.

Quelqu'un tira sur sa manche et il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux verts qui s'était assise à ses côtés.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de nouvelles têtes cette année, tu as vu ?

-Ouais, acquiesça t-il dans un hochement d'épaules. J'espère juste que je ne serait pas nommé parrain.

-Si on me confiait le beau brun là, je ne me plaindrais pas. dit son amie en rosissant légèrement tout en pointant du menton un jeune homme pâle qui se tenait au deuxième rang sur leur droite.

Naruto soupira en jaugeant du regard le nouveau qui croisait les bras d'un air indifférent en fixant ses yeux noirs sur le directeur qui énumérait les interdits figurant dans le règlement de l'école.

Le parrainage des nouveaux élèves consistait à les aider à se retrouver dans les nombreux bâtiments, faire connaissance avec tout le monde, aider aux devoirs... Bref, un truc particulièrement barbant auquel il était parvenu à échapper jusqu'à présent.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hein ? s'exclama t-il en entendant son nom.

Il se rendit compte soudain que la plupart de l'école s'était tourné vers lui et qu'il régnait un silence des plus gênants. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à ce point dans la lune et le directeur avait du prononcer son nom plusieurs fois.

-Cela fait à peine une heure que vous êtes de retour de vacances et vous vous assoupissez déjà, Uzumaki ? Venez sur l'estrade je vous prie.

-Heu... Pourquoi ?

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire moqueurs dans l'assemblée avant que le directeur ne soupire et lui explique qu'il appelait les parrains de l'année. Dans un grognement agacé, Naruto se leva et partit se planter sur l'estrade.

Oui vraiment, cette année s'annonçait excellente...

* * *

Et voilà... La suite d'ici quelques heures normalement.


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop la suite dans la foulée.

**Titre :** heartquake

**Genre :** Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Sorte de schoolfic...

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos ne m'appartiens, gloire à Kishimoto \o/

**Rating :** Bonne question... Tous publics sauf pour certains chapitres qui risquent d'être un peu crus au niveau du langage et de la situation, mais je préviendrait à l'avance. Pas de lemon.

**Nota Bene :** Mis à part pour l'intro, c'est un récit à la première personne uniquement, je préciserait qui est le narrateur en début de chapitre mais la plupart du temps ça sera Naruto.

**Rythme de parution :** En moyenne je sortirait 2 à 4 chapitres un week end sur deux. Parfois plus parfois moins.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Naruto - _Le début de ma dernière année_**

Y'a des matins où on as le pressentiment que la journée sera géniale. On se réveille avec le sourire, on as la pêche, on avale son p'tit déj' avec entrain, on se mets le premier truc qui nous tombe dessus quand on ouvre le placard et effectivement, on passe une bonne journée.

Et puis y'a le contraire... Là c'est le cas.

Je vais pas vous le cacher, je me suis levé du pied gauche. D'une parce que le ciel était bien gris et que ça bruinait, de deux parce que j'avais pas beaucoup dormi, et de trois parce que c'était la rentrée. Bon, j'avais pas passé un été inoubliable non plus, j'allais retrouver mes copains, les activités extra-scolaires gratos et tout mais bon... Y'a pas grand monde qui aime les rentrées.

Bref, comme je le disait, je sentais que ça allait être une journée de merde et déjà à 11h j'en avait les preuves. Ça as commencé par le dirlo qui nous as assommés une bonne heure avec son discours à la con, ensuite y'a eu Sakura qui s'intéresse déjà à un autre garçon que moi - pour pas changer, on m'as nommé parrain d'un nouveau et pour finir le-dit nouveau, en plus d'être antipathique à souhait, se trouve être le garçon sur lequel Sakura as jeté son dévolu. Ah, et j'ai encore ce tortionnaire d'Orochimaru comme prof de maths cette année. Youpi.

-Oh, tu m'écoutes, crétin ?

Et en plus il me traite de crétin alors que ça fait à peine une heure qu'on se connait... Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

-Mon prénom c'est Naruto, et non je t'écoutait pas parce que ta vie m'intéresse absolument pas.

-Sauf que tu est mon parrain. Va bien falloir que tu me supportes, crétin.

-Crétin toi même.

-Le seul crétin ici, c'est toi.

-Non toi !

Je le vois me lancer un regard goguenard qui sous entend fortement "voilà bien la preuve que t'en est un". Je le hais, je le hais...

Après avoir poussé un soupir de mauvaise foi, je me tourne face à lui et lui fourre une liasse de papiers d'inscription à différentes activités extra-scolaires avant de partir d'un pas déterminé en direction des gradins dans l'idée de remplir mes papiers tranquille... Sauf qu'il viens s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Bon, je l'ignore.

Je sais déjà dans quoi je vais m'inscrire, et j'aurai vire fini si Sakura n'était pas venue. Elle se plante devant nous, les mains croisées dans le dos et une légère teinte rosée sur les joues. Décidément, elle deviens de plus en plus belle au fil des années... Dommage qu'elle m'ait classé dans la catégorie des "bons copains". Je lui dirait bien que j'en pince pour elle mais elle m'as déjà rembarré deux fois. Oui bon, c'était en 5ème mais bon... De toute façon j'ai pas les tripes de lui avouer.

-Sasuke, c'est ça ? dit-elle en rosissant de plus belle.

Mon "protégé" ne daigne même pas lever les yeux de sa feuille pour lui répondre, il se contente de lui lancer un "ouais" évasif et l'envie de le taper me prends. Putain mais t'as la chance qu'elle s'intéresse à toi et tu la rembarre ?! Bon, j'avoue que ça m'arrange aussi, parce que je suis d'une jalousie maladive, mais bon, c'est pas des façons de s'adresser à la fille que j'aime bordel !

-Heu... bafouille la fille de mes rêves, un brin désamorcée. Et vous allez prendre quoi comme activités les garçons ?

Je sais que c'est la réponse de Sasuke qu'elle attend, mais je réponds au quart de tour :

-Wushu, dessin et musique, et toi Saukra ?

-Dessin, chorale et natation. Et toi Sasuke ?

-Je sais pas. lance t-il, toujours sans lever les yeux.

-Bon ben... Je vais aller poser mes formulaires alors. A plus tard ! dit-elle d'un signe de main en s'éloignant vers les stands.

J'allais faire pareil quand l'autre me retiens.

-Aide moi à choisir.

Putain que j'aime pas le ton qu'il prends avec moi... On dirait qu'il parle à son larbin. Du calme Naruto, ça sert à rien de s'énerver... J'applique quelques instants une technique de respiration zen avant de lui répondre :

-T'aime quoi ?

-Pas grand chose.

-Ça m'aide...

-Bon, je prendrait le dessin déjà. Et puis après conseille moi.

-T'as qu'à prendre du "j'me démerde tout seul" et du "vas voir ailleurs".

Ce coup ci je me lève pour de bon et me dirige en vitesse vers les stands pour y remettre mes fiches d'inscriptions, dans le vain espoir de le semer mais non, il me suit encore. Ça m'énerve... _Il_ m'énerve.

Je fait volte face et le fusille du regard.

-Tu vas encore me suivre longtemps ?

-Ouais.

Rrrrah j'ai envie de lui choper la tête et de la cogner contre le mur ! Du calme, respiration ventrale. Inspiration, expiration. Oui parce que je suis quelqu'un qui s'emporte vite et mon maître de wushu me dit tout le temps qu'il faut que je me tempère... Donc bon, j'essaye de l'écouter. D'autant plus que quand je lui désobéis il me massacre. Littéralement.

-Je sais pas d'où tu viens mais apparemment c'est une habitude d'emmerder le monde chez toi.

-T'es mon parrain, donc tu est obligé de m'aider.

J'allais lui répliquer qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre, mais cet enfoiré serait bien capable d'aller cafter au CPE, et me faire engueuler par Iruka était la dernière des choses dont j'avais envie aujourd'hui.

Donc j'ai fermé ma gueule et je l'ai trainé partout en supportant ses sarcasmes en silence. Je hais ce type.

* * *

-Hé Naru, tu veux pas ton steack ?

Je soupire et tends mon assiette à Chôji qui plante allègrement sa fourchette sur l'espèce de bout de viande caoutchouteux qui se trouve dedans, faisant gicler de la sauce un peu partout. ce gars est un véritable gouffre. Et je me demande toujours comment il fait pour s'empiffrer de la tambouille fadasse de la cantine avec un air aussi réjoui. Quand je pense que ses parents tiennent un restaurant gastronomique...

-T'ain Chôji tu pourrait pas faire gaffe à ce que tu fait ? Regarde moi ça ! Un chandail tout neuf !

Ça c'est Ino qui gueule parce que la majorité de la sauce de mon steack as giclé sur son t-shirt rose à paillettes criard à souhait. D'un point de vue purement esthétique, Ino est plutôt jolie, fine, très blonde avec de grands yeux bleus et de jolies fesses. Mais disons que si on superpose le son et l'image, ça donne une blondasse capricieuse et gueularde passablement insupportable et vous fait passer sur le champ l'idée de vouloir sortir avec. Mais bon, c'est la meilleure amie de Sakura alors la fréquenter me deviens tout de suite moins pénible, forcément.

La vision de Chôji se répandant en excuses, la bouche pleine, et d'Ino qui brasse l'air me gavant déjà, j'essaye de m'intéresser à la conversation de Shikamaru et Kiba.

Shikamaru est mon meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire, je l'aime bien ce gars là. Très calme, voire trop parfois mais bon, il sait aussi s'amuser, et puis avec lui j'ai pas vraiment besoin de me répandre en explications pour qu'il comprenne ce que je pense. Là par exemple, il as compris de suite ce que je pense de l'autre abruti assis à ma droite... Et avec qui Sakura essaye tant bien que mal de converser. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs, heureusement.

Cinq années passées à fréquenter Sakura m'ont permis de la connaître par cœur. Par exemple quand elle drague elle as toujours cette posture bien particulière qui la rend particulièrement sexy : elle se penche en avant, les jambes croisées, le coude posé sur son genou gauche, le visage bien droit et passe de temps en temps sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Quand elle fait ça j'ai du mal à ne pas la fixer avec un air abruti, la bouche ouverte. J'adore quand elle fait ça...

Sauf que là elle le fait à _lui_.

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais...

* * *

Quand la cloche sonne enfin, à trois heures et demie, je bondis de ma chaise et fonce vers la sortie. Sasuke m'as collé toute la journée, et bon sang c'est dingue ce que ce type peux être antipathique ! Apparemment il as tapé dans l'œil de toutes les filles du lycée, comme si Sakura ne suffisait pas ! Et puis sans parler de lui, on as passé l'après midi avec notre prof principal qui se trouve être l'enseignant le plus allumé du lycée : Kakashi Hatake. Il enseigne la biologie, et je sais pas si c'est à cause de ça mais il se promène tout le temps avec un masque anti-bactérien scotché sur la figure... Et la légende raconte que sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche as été faite par un furet qu'il avait voulu disséquer. Sauf que le furet en question avait pas eu une dose suffisante de morphine, du coup il c'est réveillé dès qu'il as commencé à l'éventrer. M'enfin, le principal intéressé n'as jamais rien dit pour corroborer cette histoire, donc le doute plane.

Bref, Monsieur Hatake nous as racontés pendant une heure le contenu du programme de dernière année, en insistant particulièrement sur le chapitre d'éducation sexuelle. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils nous servent encore ce cours là alors que la plupart des gens de 17/18 ans ont au moins tous vu un film de cul une fois dans leur vie. Bah, au moins ça plait au prof qui est un pervers mondialement reconnu.

Bref, mon rôle de parrain s'arrête à trois heures trente tapantes, donc maintenant je trace jusqu'à la sortie pour éviter que mon filleul _adoré_ ne me suive encore... Peine perdue il semblerait.

-T'es si pressé que ça de plus me voir ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Il esquive ma question rhétorique et passe du coq à l'âne :

-T'habite où ?

Je me stoppe net et le fusille du regard.

-Que tu me colle parce que t'es paumé, qu'un lycée aussi grand ça peux faire peur et tout le tintouin, ok je peux comprendre. Mais là j'ai plus l'impression que c'est pour la satisfaction de me faire chier que tu me suis tout le temps.

-C'est vrai que ça m'effraie.

J'allais lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais il as soudain l'air si sérieux et... Vulnérable ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un coup il me prends un élan d'affection pour ce gars.

-Et c'est aussi pour te faire chier, j'avoue. lance t-il pour mettre fin au silence qui c'était instauré entre nous.

Rrrah il m'énerve !

-Ouais ben en attendant là c'est la fin des cours, je suis plus obligé de te materner alors dégage !

Et je reprends ma marche vers le grand portail. Cette fois ci il ne me suis pas... Ouf ! Bon, demain ça recommencera mais bon, j'ai tout le reste de l'après-midi pour décompresser.

-Naruto !

-Putain mais lâche moi ! C'est pas... je me fige en me rendant compte que c'était Sakura qui m'appelait.

La fille de mes rêves me rejoins en courant d'un pas léger, ses longs cheveux roses dansant autour de son joli visage, une expression interloquée collée dessus.

-Désolé Sakura, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sasuke non ?

-Heu...

-Allez, on as tous vu que tu ne l'aime pas le nouveau.

-Il as le don de me taper sur le système c'est tout.

On tourne à gauche au portail, côte à côte. J'aime bien quand elle m'accompagne un bout du trajet pour rentrer chez moi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais là je la sens gênée... Elle vas surement me demander de lui arranger le coup avec Sasuke, et j'en ai aucune envie. Alors j'anticipe en lançant la conversation.

-Heu, et alors tes vacances, ça c'est passé comment ?

-Très bien... Mes parents m'ont amenée en Grèce sur le voilier d'un ami pendant les deux mois. Et toi ?

-Boaf, comme d'habitude quoi. Je suis resté ici, j'ai fait un stage de wushu d'une semaine et puis le reste du temps j'ai traîné par ci par là, et j'ai fait des extras à la brasserie du vieux pervers.

-Tu as dessiné ?

-Un peu.

-Tu me montreras ?

-Bien sûr.

Pas tout, sinon je vais me taper la honte... J'aime bien dessiner Sakura et si elle voyait le nombre de croquis que j'ai d'elle elle me prendrait pour un obsessionnel psychotique. Alors que j'aime bien juste dessiner mes amis. Et puis elle, c'est un bon sujet.

-Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je fait volte face et la fixe, essayant de ne pas trop m'imaginer de trucs.

Elle triture nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux en regardant ses pieds, attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose.

-Heu... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensembles ?

J'ose pas y croire, c'est trop beau pour être vrai...

-Mais, tu craque pas pour Sasuke ?

-Il est très mignon, mais ça s'arrête là. Je voulait surtout voir si t'étais jaloux... Tu veux pas ?

-Heu... Si, si bien sûr !

-Alors embrasse moi, abruti !

Sans trop réfléchir, je me penche vers elle et elle colle sa bouche contre la mienne. Ça fait danser mes entrailles, et j'ai des tas de picotements sur mes joues. J'adore ça ! Finalement elle était pas si merdique cette journée...

Elle se décolle de moi trop vite à mon goût, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gros sourire niais scotché sur la figure. Pendant qu'elle enroule ses doigts entre les miens j'aperçois Sasuke une vingtaine de mètres derrière elle. Il nous regardait. Et maintenant il s'en vas.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'as troublé. Il avait l'air... Triste ? Ouais, ptétre triste.

Rah putain et maintenant je culpabilise pour un emmerdeur ! Fallait qu'il soit là pour assombrir ma joie celui là !

...

Journée de merde.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Un p'tit commentaire ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et le chapitre 3... Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos gentils commentaires ! D

**Titre :** heartquake

**Genre :** Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Sorte de schoolfic...

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos ne m'appartiens, gloire à Kishimoto \o/

**Rating :** Bonne question... Tous publics sauf pour certains chapitres qui risquent d'être un peu crus au niveau du langage et de la situation, mais je préviendrait à l'avance. Pas de lemon.

**Nota Bene :** Mis à part pour l'intro, c'est un récit à la première personne uniquement, je préciserait qui est le narrateur en début de chapitre mais la plupart du temps ça sera Naruto.

**Rythme de parution :** En moyenne je sortirait 2 à 4 chapitres un week end sur deux. Parfois plus parfois moins.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Naruto - _Week end agité_**

Y'a rien de mieux après une première semaine de bahut de se détendre chez Shika. On parle, on écoute du reggae, on sirote une bière en fumant un joint et on rigole, affalés sur son canapé. Non pas que je fume hein, juste qu'un peu de THC entre copains une fois de temps en temps ça fait toujours du bien. Shika c'est un peu mon psy, mais gratos et qui t'assomme pas de moralités barbantes.

-Salut les jeunes !

-'Jour m'sieur Nara !

-Shikaku, Shikaku. J'vais me sentir vieux avec tes "m'sieur".

Ça, c'était le père à Shika. Il tiens un magasin de disque/lutherie dans le centre ville. C'est un peu le père que j'aurai aimé avoir. Il est super cool, il me fait des prix pour les CD, m'invite tout le temps chez eux et laisse tout couler à son fils. Heu, sauf une fois où on avait touché à ses Fluide Glacial... j'vous dis pas la colère !

-Ta mère vas bientôt rentrer, Shikamaru. Je vous conseille de filer en haut.

Shika hoche la tête et on range en hâte le bazard qu'on as mis dans le salon. La mère à Shika, c'est le contraire de son père. Elle pique des colères pour un rien et est vachement à cheval sur le "règlement". Mais bon, elle est sympa aussi quand elle le veux bien... En tout cas moi j'l'aime bien.

Une fois arrivés dans le grenier que Shikamaru c'est aménagé en chambre, on reprend nos positions initiales : affalés sur le canapé. Il décapsule une nouvelle bière et me la tends, on trinque et il me laisse téter ma bouteille pendant qu'il allume sa chaîne hi-fi.

-On en était où ? dit-il en se rasseyant.

-Je crois que je te parlait de Sakura.

-Pour pas changer.

-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on sort ensembles. C'est vraiment le pied ! Si il y avait pas mon pot de colle attitré ça serait le paradis sur terre.

-Tu oublies monsieur Orochimaru.

-T'ain m'en parle pas ! Quand je pense qu'il as osé nous coller un contrôle dès la première heure !

-Heureusement que tu as pompé sur ton "pot de colle" hein ?

Je fait la moue en repensant à Sasuke. C'est vrai que ce crétin est calé dans toutes les matières... Même en sport ! Merde, le sport c'est le seul domaine où je suis premier d'habitude, et il est bien parti pour me passer devant ! Il m'énerve.

-N'empêche que malgré tout ce que tu dis sur lui, il t'as bien aidé pour le contrôle.

-Tu sous entend quoi là ?

-Rien... Juste que tu devrait lui laisser sa chance à ce gars là, il as pas l'air si détestable que tu le dis.

-Mouais...

Je sais qu'il as raison dans le fond, mais j'ai pas envie de bien l'aimer. Et que mon meilleur ami me pousse dans cette direction... Ben j'me sens un peu trahi. Alors du coup j'ai envie de me justifier.

-Ouais mais j'aime pas comment il nous regarde avec Sakura. Il dois penser qu'il as laissé passer sa chance avec elle.

-Je pense pas que ça soit de la jalousie.

-Si je suis jaloux !

-Je parle pas de toi, andouille.

-Andouille toi même !

Et il se mets à rigoler.

-C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule ! Quel dommage, moi qui voulait lire le dernier FHM avec toi, ben tant pis je le regarderait tout seul.

Les seuls magazines qui passionne plus Shikamaru que Reggae Mag, c'est ceux dans lesquels y'a des tas de nanas en petite tenue. Ben quoi ? Je sais ça fait cliché, mais bon, faut bien avoir une jeunesse ! Bref, c'est un coup bas mais il l'as bien cherché.

-Tu est cruel Naruto... En plus t'es casé maintenant, tu devrait plus acheter ça. Si jamais Sakura tombe dessus chez toi...

-Elle mettra jamais les pieds chez moi.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

La seule personne a avoir foutu les pieds chez moi, c'est Shikamaru. Il est venu une fois et il est resté 5 minutes à tout casser. Parce que chez moi il y a ma mère. Et j'ai honte. Comme toujours, je préfère changer de sujet avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe :

-N'empêche, je comprends pas pourquoi il continue à me faire chier. Ça as même pas l'air de le rendre heureux ! Franchement, tu l'as déjà vu sourire ce mec ?

-Une fois... je crois.

-Heiiiin ? Quand ?

-Je sais plus, mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était ptétre une grimace.

Tout d'un coup on entends la voix de la mère à Shikamaru résonner dans les escaliers : l'heure du repas. Je m'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Comme d'habitude ils m'invitent à manger, mais je préfère rentrer chez moi. Y sont sympa les Nara.

* * *

J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier passablement délabré fait de vieilles bicoques aux toits de tôle rouillés par l'air salé. Le seul avantage qu'il y a à vivre là, c'est qu'il y a la mer pas trop loin à pied. Je peux la voir quand je grimpe sur mon toit, c'est assez sympa. Notre appartement prend le dernier étage et les combles d'une maison mitoyenne coincée entre un garage et une laverie automatique. L'été, on se croirait dans un hammam là dedans... Et l'hiver, on crève de froid.

Le trajet le plus court depuis la maison des Nara jusqu'à chez moi passe par un grand terrain vague situé derrière les docs de la zone industrielle du port. En principe on as pas le droit de passer par là, mais comme le portail as rendu l'âme il y a déjà longtemps et que de toute façon personne ne surveille jamais l'endroit, ben ça deviens vite un bon raccourci. Sauf quand on tombe sur une bande de cons qui raquettent. Comme maintenant.

A quatre contre un, je trouve ça lamentable quand même... En plus, le gars qu'ils sont en train de tabasser as pas l'air doué pour se défendre. Je fait quoi, je vais l'aider ou je me casse discrètement ? Franchement j'ai une chance sur deux de les avoir, et je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de jouer le super héros là maintenant... C'est décidé, je me barre.

Mais le pauvre gars ils vont finir par lui péter le nez à force de lui donner des coups de pied, j'peux pas laisser faire ça !

Ouais mais en attendant c'est son nez à lui, pas le mien. Et y'a plus de pansements chez moi, du moins je ne crois pas. Rah putain j'aime pas quand je sais plus quoi faire !

Finalement c'est les autres qui décident à ma place... Ils ont fini par me voir. Bon allez je fonce dans le tas. De toute façon ils m'auraient pas lâché si je m'était mis à fuir.

Quand je dis que je fonce dans le tas, c'est pas une métaphore : je leur fonce littéralement dessus. Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais pas tant que ça en fait, les autres en face ne s'y attendent pas du tout et du coup ça créé un gros effet de surprise. J'ai le temps d'en mettre un au tapis d'un revers de ma planche de skate dans la tronche avant que les autres se ressaisissent et que ça devienne plus compliqué.

Je me repasse en mémoire les nombreux conseils que mon maître m'as rabâché à l'entraînement : tout est dans le souffle, mon corps n'est que l'instrument de ma volonté, etc... Sauf que c'est la première fois que j'utilise le wushu en situation réelle, et contre trois grands balèzes en plus. Franchement, c'est pas comme dans les films d'arts martiaux où le héros, après un entraînement intensif de deux semaines casse la gueule à n'importe qui. Là je parviens à éviter les poings des deux premiers, mais celui du troisième atterris directement dans mon omoplate. L'enfoiré m'as attaqué de dos !

Je prends un peu de distance, histoire de ne plus risquer un coup en traître, et réussit à balancer mon pied dans le nez d'un des gars qui se mets à hurler de douleur... Y'a des chances que je lui ai cassé le nez tiens.

Les deux autres n'ont pas l'air contents, et j'en vois un sortir un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche. Ça sent vraiment pas bon là... J'ai pas envie de me faire éventrer par une petite frappe, merde ! Sans chercher un autre plan, j'ai chopé la victime initiale par le col, lui ai gueulé de courir et me suis mis à le traîner de toutes mes forces vers la sortie du terrain vague.

Revenu sur le bitume, les autres nous avaient déjà lâchés. Ils devaient être en train de ramasser leurs deux copains qui avaient certainement la gueule en sang. Je préfère quand même pas m'attarder et reprend le chemin de chez moi d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crétin ? Je t'ai pas demandé ton aide !

Cette voix... Je fait volte face, stupéfait. Sasuke... C'est Sasuke qui était en train de se faire bastonner par les autres ! Et en plus il m'engueule alors que je l'ai aidé !

-Non mais vas te faire foutre ! Je manque de me faire planter pour te filer un coup de main et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? La prochaine fois que t'es dans la merde et ben je t'y laisserait !

-Pfff.

-Quoi "pfff" ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Oh et puis laisse tomber !

J'allait m'en aller quand il m'attrape la manche.

-Quoi encore ?

-Mer... Merci.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt.

Son "merci" m'as bien calmé j'avoue. Je m'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il le dise. Les paroles de Shika me reviennent en mémoire d'un coup : "tu devrait lui laisser sa chance à ce gars là, il as pas l'air si détestable"... Il as ptétre pas tord finalement. En plus il est couvert de bleus et son oeil gauche est pas mal enflé. Allez, ça vas m'arracher la gueule mais je me lance. Je passe un bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir et le traîne jusqu'à chez moi.

Après le passage pénible par la cage d'escaliers hyper étroite qui mène au 2ème étage, à mon appartement, j'entre en premier pour voir si ma mère est là. Pas un bruit, tout ets vide. Apparemment elle est encore au café du coin. Tant mieux, j'ai aucune envie de me taper la honte devant l'autre crétin.

Je conduis Sasuke jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'il se passe la tête sous l'eau froide avant de lui proposer de l'eau. Mis à pat de l'alcool, y'as rien d'autre à boire ici. Et puis, bizarrement, on c'est mis à discuter. De tout et de rien, genre la météo, les cours. Rien de bien profond en somme mais c'est déjà un net progrès niveau relations quand on pense qu'on as passé notre première semaine à s'envoyer des insultes et des sarcasmes.

Je sais plus à quel moment on est montés dans ma chambre, mais il faisait déjà bien nuit dehors. Il as étudié ma pile de CD un bon moment, je crois que c'est parce qu'on était à court de sujets de conversation. Et puis d'un coup il m'as posé la question à laquelle je n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre :

-Tu vis seul ?

-Non.

Il attendait que je développe mais je ne voulait pas. Et pourtant il as insisté.

-Ma mère as l'habitude de rentrer tard c'est tout. Et toi tu devrait rentrer aussi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Non ça risque pas.

A mon tour d'attendre qu'il développe, mais lui non plus ne semble pas avoir envie d'en parler. Un élan de sympathie envers lui me prends soudain : j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme moi, qu'il est tout seul.

-Tu peux dormir là si tu veux.

A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis que je les regrettais. Par pitié, faites qu'il dise non, faites qu'il dise non, faites qu'il dise non...

-D'accord.

Et merde...

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu ma mère rentrer. J'ai pas bougé, comme d'habitude, et ça as eu l'air de surprendre mon invité.

-Ta mère est rentrée non ?

-Ouais.

-Tu vas pas la voir ?

-Non.

Vu ma tronche, il as du se dire que c'était mieux de se taire. Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à fouiller dans mon placard en quête d'un oreiller et d'une couverture pour Sasuke. Et quand j'ai entendu les gémissements de ma mère à travers le mur, je me suis hissé sur le toit par le vélux. Je vais toujours sur le toit quand ma mère ramène un gars pour la nuit. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Et il as fallu que ça arrive quand l'autre crétin est là. Fait chier...

-Sympa la vue.

Sasuke m'as rejoint. Je fait l'impasse sur une réponse, il as pas l'air d'en attendre une de toute façon. C'est vrai que la vue est sympa. Des toits de tuile, une forêt clairsemée de cheminées en pierre, la jetée qui trace un bel arc de cercle, et puis la mer d'un noir d'encre, avec par dessus le ciel surchargé d'étoiles. On entend le bruit étouffé de la circulation, la sirène d'un ferry qui quitte le port, le clignotement des deux phares scintille sur la ligne de l'horizon... Et puis ma mère qui continue à gémir en bas. Je soupire.

-C'est souvent comme ça ?

-Ouais.

Silence... C'est reposant. D'habitude je suis un vrai moulin à paroles, mais là j'apprécie le calme.

-Sakura viens souvent ici ?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Sakura ? dis-je sur la défensive.

-Pour rien, pour parler.

-Mouais... Et toi, tu devrait pas appeler pour dire où tu es ?

-Pas besoin.

-Pourquoi ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Oh mais merde, je croyait que tu voulait parler !

-Alors parlons de Sakura.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de te parler de Sakura !

-T'es jaloux ?

-Tu fait chier.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'énerve.

-Je sais aussi.

-T'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation normale ou quoi ?

-Faut croire que toi non plus.

-C'est à cause de toi ça, avec les autres ça vas très bien.

-Mouais.

-Quoi, tu me crois pas ?

-Non.

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Crétin.

-Crétin toi même !

Et là il c'est passé quelque chose de surnaturel : Sasuke, le gars qui as toujours une expression de profond mépris, le gars qui souris jamais. Sasuke, le gars impassible, Sasuke... Sasuke c'est mis à rire.

J'en revenait pas, je le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés par la surprise. Ce type que je trouvai détestable il y avait quelques secondes encore me devint soudain sympathique, presque attirant. Subitement j'ai compris toutes les filles du lycée qui bavaient devant lui : Sasuke est beau.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mis à rire aussi. Et plus il riait, et plus je riait. On c'est tapés un méchant fou-rire pendant un sacré bout de temps. Et quand on c'est enfin calmés, on c'est rendus compte que ma mère avait fini de s'envoyer en l'air et que le silence régnait de nouveau chez moi. Alors on est descendus et j'ai installé le matelas de Sasuke pour qu'on puisse se mettre au lit.

Je lui ai prêté un pyjama et on as éteins la lumière.

-Naruto ?

J'ai sursauté : c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom.

-Quoi ?

-Tu fait quoi demain ?

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre 3 fini... vous en avez pensé quoi ?

* * *


End file.
